Amen: The Awakening
Amen: The Awakening was a game in production by Cavedog Entertainment that was canceled. Gregory MacMartin was the lead designer and Jeremy Soule composed the music for the game. About The following is copied from Archive.org's backup of Cavedog.com for archival purposes: Prepare yourself for an action adventure that breaks all the rules. Part action, part thriller, part puzzle-solver, and part cinematic epic, Amen: The Awakening takes a bold direction that sets a new standard for action-adventure gaming. Features: *Twelve enormous acts (They're much too large to be called levels!) Many acts are ten times larger than a typical level found in most first-person action games. *Compelling gameplay: Sure, you're a highly trained commando, but sometimes frag-festing is the wrong way to go. You've got to use your skills, wits and brains to get out alive. *Challenging puzzles: Locked-door puzzles are boring. Amen: The Awakening features a huge variety of adventure-game style puzzles that are realistic and intuitive. *Realistic Environments: Explore subway systems, airports, military complexes (and a few surprises we can't mention yet) that are built to scale. Story The following is copied from Archive.org's backup of Cavedog.com for archival purposes: Christmas Eve, 2032: Last-minute shoppers crowd the stores, workers down eggnog at company parties, and parents put excited children to bed. There is no warning for what is about to happen. Suddenly, before anyone has time to prepare or react, a murderous insanity awakens within a third of the world's population. In the ensuing chaos, planes crash, cities burn and millions die. It is humanity's worst hour. To stem the rampage of the Afflicted, the European Resistance Organization is formed in Western Europe to create a "safe-zone," where those who are not afflicted with the strange condition can live in peace. Simultaneously, large numbers of Afflicted begin an organized invasion of North America by systematically taking over or destroying key military and government installations. But what is the cause of this strange affliction? Is it some kind of bio-chemical agent that has been unleashed upon the world? Or is this Armageddon, as predicted in Biblical prophecy? While the debates continue, the Afflicted exert ever-increasing control in North America, and the resistance there is in dire need of help. Enter Britain's best-kept secret, Bishop Six, an incredibly dedicated commando whose work for the SAS was legendary. After his wife and daughter were killed by the Afflicted, Robert Dwight, a longtime friend and the ERO commander, asks Bishop Six to join a military strike force. Bishop Six agrees with grim determination. Thus begins the most dangerous adventure of Bishop Six's life, as he slowly uncovers the horrible truth behind this strange affliction … and yet the entire truth remains elusive until the very end. Biographies This was moved to a subpage due to its length: Amen: The Awakening/Biographies Concept Art The following is copied from Archive.org's backup of Cavedog.com for archival purposes: The world of Amen: The Awakening is at once familiar and horrifying. Take a tour through our ever-expanding gallery of images. Pictures generally aren't archived by Archive.org so the images aren't available. Screen Shots The following is copied from Archive.org's backup of Cavedog.com for archival purposes: Some things you need to see with your own eyes. Here's a sampling of the 3D world as seen through the game's "Amengine." Pictures generally aren't archived by Archive.org so the images aren't available. FAQ This was moved to a subpage due to its length: Amen: The Awakening/FAQ Developers Journal The following is copied from Archive.org's backup of Cavedog.com for archival purposes: Entry #6 -- Valerie Tucker, Associate Producer Entry #5 -- Matthew Medina, 3D artist Entry #4 -- Jeremy Soule, Composer Entry #3 -- Wright Bagwell, Act Designer Entry #2 -- Christopher Null, Screenwriter Entry #1 -- Greg MacMartin, Lead Designer NCN The following is copied from Archive.org's backup of Cavedog.com for archival purposes: After the horror the Afflicted brought upon the world after the Awakening, the non-Afflicted turned to the OmegaNet to keep the worldwide lines of communication open. Utilizing the bunker-like Omega Stations, resistance organizations organized and struck back at the Afflicted. The OmegaNet posts contain background information about the game's storyline, characters and environments. Check it out! Previously, readers followed the story along via the New Century News (NCN). In the world of Amen: The Awakening, the NCN was the worldwide leader in 24-hour news and entertainment. But that all came crashing down on Christmas Eve, 2032. Like OmegaNet, the NCN posts provided the "backstory" for this epic adventure. You can access NCN archives via OmegaNet. Index The following is copied from Archive.org's backup of Cavedog.com for archival purposes: . . . i don't know if anyone will see this something horrible has happened my god horrible information grid maybe smashed everyone at NCN is dead murdered... random mass murders anarchy . . i am alone i am sitting here alone in the dark i can hear sirens screams the stench of smoke from looter fires getting closer utter chaos my god were the predictions right? is this judgement day? . . cut off can't reach anyone else our building still has some power i hope this is working i hope this is just in seattle it has to be maybe its a chemical weapon but who is attacking? . . i'm going to leave head for mountains things have to be better there will try to activate the emergency communication line from the remote station to the OmegaNet must somehow get past them first . . i pray this has not happened everywhere some kind of disease of the mind or something has overcome thousands of people destruction... my god it could be hell on earth . . oh god they are coming up the stairs now i can hear them god help me if you read this and you are safe STAY AWAY from seattle washington at all costs! your life . . . . . . . . . . . . OmegaNet Emergency Network This was moved to a subpage because of its length: Amen: The Awakening/OmegaNet Forum The following is copied from Archive.org's backup of Cavedog.com for archival purposes: Using the Amen Forum To post to the forums, you will need to enter a username and email address when prompted. This username (no more than 15 characters) will be yours to keep. After entering the necessary data, you will be issued a password via email, and will need to enter your username and password to make your first post. Once you've registered, you can post at will. This system uses the same database as all other Cavedog forum systems. If you have registered for those, your registration and user name will seamlessly carry over here. These are live systems -- Cavedog Entertainment is not responsible for the comments of others. Please use at your own risk. For security purposes, Cavedog Entertainment records IP addresses. Persons posting harassing messages or material containing objectionable or indecent content will be reported to their Internet Service Provider and have access denied to all Cavedog systems. IP addresses are being collected only for this reason and will not be used for any other purpose. Please read our privacy policy statement. The actual contents of the forum are outside the scope of this project. Category:Games